The Mimic Mamodo Against the World!
by oxico
Summary: This fic takes place during the mamodo battle in the anime. In this fic, I pit Maka against fan mamodos! The rating is T, so be careful. More info inside.
1. Instructions

OK, this first chapter is to explain my idea for this story.

In this story, I will pit Maka against fan mamodos. Remember, it must be a draw or win for Maka (I have to use him later.).

I need name, pronunciation, personality, spell book color, appearance, spells, owners name, his/her personality and if you want Maka to win or draw, or even for your mamodo to win, but spare me (I got to use him later, you know).

Here is what I mean:

Name: Maka (sounds how it is spelt)

Appearance: Gray, spikey hair. Gems on either hand. Armor torso. Golden crown.

Spell Book Color: Green-Gray

Spell Power: Mimic

Spells: Moinaro- Casts random captured spell.

Book reader: Mosaku

Readers appearance: Tall, armored torso, black hair, and two scars across his face.

Win, draw: Always, dude.

Each battle will be a chapter to two chapters long. When I am done battling, I will put the story as completed. Happy hunting!


	2. The First Battle

Mosaku and Maka walked down the streets of their hometown. Mosaku sighed as he realized something.

"You know Maka…" he began. "If we get into a battle, we don't have any more spells. All we can do is try to take theirs. So we have to force ourselves into a mamodo battle."

Maka nodded. "It's inevitable. But we can first try to fix my mask." he held up the shattered remains of his iron mask. Mosaku took them from him. "I could fix this. All I need is a little handy-man glue and it will be as good as new."

Mosaku and Maka arrived at their apartment building. The place that they lived was like a city. There was a really big park at the center, where Mosaku and Maka managed to get into a lot of mamodo battles.

After Mosaku finished up Maka's mask, they set off for the park, without it though, because the glue had to dry. They looked around. No mamodos. Besides, there were too many people around to fight. They searched other places that were secluded. They decided to call it a day.

* * *

The next morning, it rained. It rained until about 11 am. Maka didn't know why, but he wanted to go to the park, thought Mosaku was sure no one would be there because it was so soggy. But, Maka felt something pulling him there.

Well, Maka had the same feeling about the Zatch battle, so he trusted him.

At the park, almost no one was there. Almost. Mosaku was surprised to see a little girl and a teenager, sitting on a blanket, beneath a tree, reading.

"It was a great idea to come here for some peace and quiet, Kairi." the teen said. She had long, blonde hair with big blue eyes. Her shirt was a robin egg blue with a white stripe that went down the middle. She also wore dark blue jeans.

"Your right, Liz! I have already been able to read 6 chapters!" said the little girl named Kairi. She had long brown hair with a pink bow in it, light pink eyes; a pink dress with white stripes on it, and in the center of her chest was a small magenta heart.

Mosaku noticed they had three books. Two were being read. The last, Mosaku hoped, they would read. The book was by there side and a light pink.

"Maka!" Mosaku whispered. "The little girl…is a mamodo!" Maka looked up at him. "We have to ambush them, but not defeat them. We need spells."

Mosaku got an idea. He picked up a wet stone. He really didn't want to do it, but it was manners or Maka's title as king. He tossed the rock at the teen's book. He hit it, knocking it out of her hands. She jumped up in surprise. "What the…" She looked at Mosaku. He was still in his throwing position. She also saw his book.

The little mamodo saw, too. "A mamodo…" Liz picked up her book. "Why didn't you use a spell on us?" The teen yelled. Mosaku couldn't explain. All he did was open his book.

"We don't need to fight, Liz." the little girl said. Maka and Mosaku had to prove them otherwise. "Before we begin, I feel introductions are in order. My name is Mosaku. This is Maka."

"I'm Kairi!" the little girl said. "And I am Liz!" The teen said.

"Well, Kairi and Liz, let the battle begin. Nadido!"

Mosaku knew the spell did nothing by itself. Two clones of Maka appeared. All he needed was for this attack to intimidate them. Unfortunately, it worked.

"OK, Liz, let's give these guys a jolt!" Kairi said. Liz nodded. "Zaker!"

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Zaker? Zaker! Wasn't that Zatch's spell! Mosaku saw the attack fly towards them. The lightening was pink! He also quickly noticed Kairi's eyes went blank, like Zatch's, only her eyes were pink.

"Mikaruka!" Mosaku yelled. The attack hit one of the glowing Makas. The spell appeared in the book. "Mikaruka Zaker!"

Kairi and Liz looked shocked. The Maka's gems turned pink. They shot a pink Zaker at Kairi.

"Ra seshield!" Liz cast. A heart appeared right in front of Kairi. The pink Zaker hit it. It then disappeared. "Wow! These guys are strong." Kairi said.

"Hey, how can you shoot lightening! There is only one mamodo I know that can shoot lightening! " Mosaku asked. Kairi sighed. "You must be talking about Zatch Bell. I'm his sister, Kairi Bell."

Time out. Zatch has a sister?

Any way, no need to contemplate during a fight. The two other Makas had long since disappeared. Liz cast next. "Zerusen!"

Kairi's hands started to trickle with pink electricity. Soon, they were completely covered in electricity. They looked like thunder balls. The two thunder balls fired from her hands, though her hands stayed behind. "Mikaruka!" I screamed.

One of the thunder balls hit Maka. The other hit Mosaku. He didn't think the attack was coming in his direction. It seemed like it _changed directions!_

Mosaku was hurt, but the book wasn't harmed. Maka had a new spell, again. "Mikaruka Zerusen!" Mosaku cried.

Find out what happens next in the next chapter!


	3. The First Battle: Part II

Maka's fists trickled with electricity. Soon, they were lightening balls. They fired, one at Kairi and one at Liz. "Try controlling them!" Mosaku said to Maka. He nodded.

"Ra seshield!" Liz cried. The heart shaped shield appeared again. One of the lightening balls approached it, but instead of hitting it, it went _around_ the shield and hit Kairi!

The next went for Liz. Since it was inevitable, Liz turned around and covered her book to embrace for the attack. The lightening ball hit Liz in the back.

Liz and Kairi recovered from the attack. "We have to fight back! Let's hit them with one of our strongest attacks!" Kairi said. Liz nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Teo Zaker!"

Kairi extended her arm. She then shot lightening out of her palm!

"Moinaro!" Mosaku yelled. Maka's gems turned pink. Then, Mosaku quickly realized that all of Kairi's spells that Maka absorbed turned up as pink on his gems. If they landed on pink, a random one of Kairi's captured spells would activate.

Any who, the gems shot out a Zaker. It hit the Teo Zaker, which immediately started to push Maka's Zaker back! It was pushed back until the attack collided with Maka, who fell back.

"Hm, seems you didn't know Teo Zaker is stronger than the average Zaker." Liz said.

Mosaku ran to Maka to aid him. He helped Maka up. "OK Maka, let's hit 'em with our second most powerful attack! Nadido!"

Maka's gems turned purple and two clones of Maka appeared. "Moinaro!" Mosaku cried. All of the Maka's gems turned pink. Two of the clones shot Zaker's and one shot a Zerusen.

"Ra seshield!" Liz screamed. The heart shield appeared again. The two Zakers hit it and destroyed it, but didn't last long enough to hurt Kairi. The lightening balls were less merciful. One nailed her in the stomach and then the other hit her back and knocked her on her face.

To tell you the truth, Mosaku and Maka hated fighting. They hated hurting others. But, like I said earlier, it was their manners or Maka's title as king. But now, they realized how cruel and lost in violence they had been.

But guilt would not save them now.

"Barugirudo!" Liz shouted with tears in her eyes. Mosaku and Maka saw that she liked to fight as much as they did.

But that didn't stop her from casting the spell. The already cloudy sky turned darker and darker, quickly, especially the ones above Mosaku and Maka. Kairi raised her arm. Above Maka and Mosaku, lightening trickled. "Uh oh." Maka whispered.

Mosaku quickly picked Maka up and pointed him toward the lightening. "Mikaruka!" He cried. A huge bolt of lightening struck down and hit the glowing Maka. He completely absorbed the attack. Mosaku was about to read the spell, but…

He saw the opposing team was hurt and weak. They couldn't move. Both were on the ground and moaning. Maka and Mosaku had to make a choice. For right or for wrong. They made the right decision.

They walked over to badly hurt Kairi and Liz. They looked up. Maka and Mosaku extended their hands. Liz and Kairi were confused. Why were they helping? Maybe it was a trap. But why not read they spell and finish them?

Kari and Liz took their hands. Maka and Mosaku hoisted them up. Mosaku looked Liz in the eyes. She stared back, until they realized what they were doing, turned away and blushed.

"Ummm…thank you…for sparing us." Liz said, still turned. "Yea, your welcome." Mosaku said. "Since you saved us, we owe you." Kairi exclaimed. "Hey, don't worry about it." Maka said. With that, Liz and Kairi turned, picked up the blanket and books they were reading, and walked away.

The clouds in the sky parted. Sun rays shone down on Mosaku and Maka, who completely took it in. They did something good, and they felt good.

Then, Mosaku's book started to glow. Mosaku opened it.

"A new spell!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Unknown to Maka and Mosaku, two people stood in an alley, not far from the park. There appearance was darkened by the shadows, but it was clear one was holding something.

A spell book.

"They are strong. Strong as the rumors say. But the power of trees will crush them." The smaller shadow said. The taller one nodded.

Mosaku and Maka were in for another battle.


	4. The Injury

Mosaku and Maka returned home to check on Maka's mask. The glue dried and Maka was ready to battle again. They didn't try their new spell yet.

They didn't plan to so soon.

They decided to go hiking to relax from battling. Little did they know that the trees they walked past would soon be their mortal enemy.

Two figures leaped behind the trees, following Maka and Mosaku. "We must strike soon, while they are in our territory." one of them, a shorter one, said. "Dude, you are totally right. If we want to, you know, defeat the mimic mamodo, we got to, you know, defeat them." The other said.

Mosaku and Maka came to a clearing. The stood in the center and looked up at the sky. "You have the mask, right?" Mosaku asked Maka. Maka nodded. "You have your book?" Maka asked Mosaku. Mosaku nodded. "We didn't want to fight, but it seemed SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING US!" Mosaku yelled, being obvious. The two shadow figures that hid in a tree gasped. They jumped out of their fort.

One wore a brown shirt that says 'Save the Forest' and brown cargo shorts. He had brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He must have been four feet and two inches tall. He was obviously a mamodo. "You are as clever as you are powerful!" He said. "My name is Griw Ver!"

"And my name is Xavier Friez, dude!" He had dirty blonde hair with tan skin, like his mamodo. His eyes were blue. He wore a blue shirt that has a long left arm and a short right arm bearing the words 'living with the waves'. He also wore a white and blue colored pair of swim trunks where the blue seems to form the appearance of a wave.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of my brothers, the trees!" Griw Ver shouted. He nodded to Xavier. Xavier opened his maroon spell book. "Dregir, little bro!" He yelled.

Griw Ver's hands grew to about his height and twice as thick as him. They became covered in thick wood. Griw Ver ran towards Maka and Mosaku. "Mikaruka!" Mosaku yelled. Maka began to glow. Griw Ver was surprisingly fast for having such huge wooden fists. But instead of going for Maka, he quickly changed directions and gave Mosaku a powerful blow to the chest. The armor that Mosaku wore dented in and Mosaku took the hit. The sound of his ribs cracking was nauseating.

He fell to the ground. "Mosaku!" Maka cried. Griw Ver leaped back to Xavier. Mosaku said one thing: "Mikaruka Barugiruda!" He choked out.

A cloudless sky became very cloudy very quickly. Lightening struck down from above. Xavier and Griw Ver looked shocked at it. They were struck.

While Griw Ver and Xavier were recovering, Maka went to assist Mosaku. 'Mosaku…are you OK?" Mosaku tried to get up, but screamed out in pain. "I…" Mosaku said. Blood began to trickle from his mouth. He fell with his face in the dirt. Maka didn't know what to do. He had to get Mosaku out of there. He had an idea. He took the armor plate that was on Mosaku's chest and put it on his back. He began to quickly drag Mosaku back to the hospital.

Griw Ver and Xavier took notice of this. "What up, little man!" Xavier cried. "We're not done with you yet!" Griw Ver yelled. Maka just kept running, until he was sure he was far enough from Griw Ver and Xavier. He ran full speed, three whole miles, dragging Mosaku, to the hospital.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. Griw Ver and Xavier will appear again, don't worry. The next chapter won't be as short. 


	5. The Phoenix's Fury

Mosaku slowly opened his eyes. He saw Maka leaning over him. "Mosaku! You're awake!" He said. "How….how long was I out?" Mosaku asked. He tried to sit up. He ended up squealing in pain for that move. "For about two days. They took you straight to the emergency room. They said you were internally bleeding with four broken ribs. They had to operate. Your parents and I were so worried."

"How did you say I got hit?" Mosaku said. "I said we were playing tag and you weren't looking where you were going and ran into a tree. It explained the splinters, the broken armor, and the broken ribs."

_Pretty good one. _Mosaku thought. _But I am getting tired of lying in my parents faces. _

"Did they mention how long I had to stay in bed?" Mosaku asked. Maka nodded. "They said who were going to have to lie in bed for three more days. After that, you need a wheel chair for about a month."

Mosaku put his pillow on his face and moaned. "I'm sorry I got hurt Maka. This injury is going to interfere with the battle." Maka lifted his hand to stop Mosaku from talking. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Maka left.

A few minutes passed when two other people walked in. Mosaku was sleeping. "Mosaku? Mosaku? Are you feeling alright?" Mosaku awakened to the faces of Liz and Kairi. "You two? What are you doing here?" Mosaku said, surprised. "We saw Maka drag you to the hospital and they brought you inside, so we figured something was wrong. We decided to bring you a flower and a card." Liz said. She handed him the card and put the single flower they had in a vase. It was a charming rose.

Liz and Kairi walked to the door. "Feel better soon." Liz said, walking out. If he didn't know better, Mosaku would have thought Liz actually cared.

Mosaku tore open the envelope. Inside was his card. It was homemade, it seemed, made by Kairi. It showed childish drawings of Mosaku and Maka getting struck by lightening while Liz and Kairi stood nearby. Mosaku laughed softly. He opened it.

"We are waiting for a rematch! Kairi."

Mosaku closed the card and put it on the nightstand, next to the vase and rose.

About an hour past. Somebody with fiery wings flew next to Mosaku's window. It opened the window and flew in. Its fiery wings disappeared. It walked to Mosaku. It went to Mosaku, opened his mouth a bit, leaned over, and softly kissed him on the lips. It then opened his palm. On it, the shape of a Z started to appear. The figure smiled. "The stage is set. Let the battle begin." Someone outside could be heard screaming "Legeruk!" The figure sprouted wings of fire.

A little boy walked by the door then. He looked in Mosaku's room and saw someone with a pair of fiery wings. The figure smiled and waved. The little boy whispered something and walked off. The figure sighed and jumped out the window.

* * *

Three days past and Mosaku could go from bed to wheelchair. He wheeled around the hospital with Maka. It had been more than half a week since he went out doors. He went to the elevator to go to the roof top. He brought his spell book, just in case.

Maka and the broken Mosaku breathed in some fresh air. Mosaku half expected what happened next, so he opened his spell book.

"Vidom!" A voice called out. From no where, a feather struck next to Maka. "Huh?" he said.

Wait, give me a second here. You know on television and Mission Impossible movies, those one second moments where the character is just realizing something and it happens a second later. Well, Maka had one of those when he said "Uh oh". After that, only one word could be used to describe what happened next.

Boom.

The feather exploded. Maka was thrown back far.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yelled a voice from above. Someone landed on the other side of the building. She was obviously female. She had red spiky hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and was maybe a foot taller than Maka. She wore a shirt that showed her stomach, but still covered…areas. She also wore very short shorts that were brown. She was carrying her book reader, who was tall, had short brown hair, wore a suit and had a pencil thin mustache. The book he carried was gold.

"My name is Zoa." said the girl. "And mine is Sebastian." said the book reader. "And let this battle begin!"

_A mamodo battle! I am still recovering from the last one we had! _Mosaku thought.

Maka stood up and got ready. "Moinaro!" Mosaku cried. Maka's gems turned immediately pink. Maka's fist turned to lightening balls and flew off.

"Legenshield!" Sebastian cast. Zoa put her hands to the ground and when she lifted them up, a huge shield, much like Zatch's Rashield, emerged from the ground. The only different difference with this shield was that instead of the Rashield's gem, there was a phoenix face. The lightening balls hit it and vaporized in bursts of flames.

Zoa and Sebastian struck back as soon as the shield vanished. "Rond Vidom!" Sebastian screamed. Zoa put her fists together. When she separated them, a long chain made of feather's appeared from between them. She whipped it like a, well, whip! She whipped it forward. "Mikaruka!" Mosaku yelled.

The chain of feathers wrapped around the glowing Maka. Smoke rose from the whip. Suddenly, Maka began to absorb the feather whip. Zoa let go of it, and the whole thing disappeared into Maka. "Mikaruka Rond Vidom!" Mosaku cried. Right then, the red Z on Mosaku's hand turned a deep red and pulsed from deep red to red. A pain shot through Mosaku's arms. He screamed out in pain.

Maka repeated Zoa's whip summoning ceremony. He whipped it forward like he knew how to use it his entire life. "Legenshield!" Sebastian shouted. Zoa brought forth the shield. The whip wrapped around it. The shield began to smoke. Maka constricted it, and the shield broke in half. The whip disappeared as well.

"You are strong, using our own moves against us." Sebastian said. "But that won't help you win! Ganzu Vidom!"

A screech was heard from above Maka and Mosaku, like that of a peregrine falcon. Mosaku and Maka looked up. A single red dot was far above their heads. "Uh oh." Maka whispered. Mosaku grabbed him and lifted him up. "Mikaruka!"

The single red dot turned too many. The dots came into view. They were all phoenixes!

The rain of phoenixes pelted the ground all around Mosaku and Maka. When they hit the ground, they disappeared in bursts of flames. All the ones that would have hit Mosaku hit Maka. He absorbed the attack.

"Let's go! Mikaruka Ganzu Vidom!" Mosaku yelled. He felt another pain and cried out. Maka threw his hands up. The rain of phoenixes struck Zoa and Sebastian.

After it ended, Zoa and Sebastian were beat. Sebastian had protected his book with his body. "Let's give them our most powerful spell!" Zoa yelled. Sebastian nodded. "Gigano Legeruk!"

Zoa started to float. She curled herself in a ball. She emerged with a flash, and she was surrounded by a red aura. She inhaled deeply and when she exhaled, she breathed fire! The flame was headed for Mosaku!

"Mikaruka!" he yelled. Maka glowed and jumped in front of the flame. It hit him square on. _Now would be the time to try out that new spell. _Mosaku thought. "Eoda Mazka!" Mosaku yelled. Maka lifted his hands and his gems shined very brightly. A ball of light went from the gems and circled Maka until it hit the ground and disappeared. Maka glowed very little. Mosaku shrugged. "Mikaruka Gigano Legeruk!" Mosaku felt another great pain in the arm where the red Z was.

Maka rose into the air. He had an aura like Zoa now, only his was blue. He shot a flame at Zoa. She fired one back. The two flames collided. Mosaku noticed something. Maka's flame was a little bit stronger! He was pushing the attack back!

Now Mosaku understood what the spell did. It powered up any captured spell, but only by a little.

The attack was very close to Zoa. "Oh no." Sebastian whispered. The attack lunged into Zoa. She fell back, and almost of the building. Maka flew up to Sebastian. He pried the book from his grasp. "Moinaro!" Mosaku cast. He felt yet another huge pain in his arm. Maka shot a pink Zaker at it. It burned to the ground. Zoa disappeared. Sebastian leaned over the ashes and weeped.

Mosaku and Maka left him to grovel.

* * *

When Mosaku and Maka left, something happened. The ashes of the book caught fire. Parts of it began to reform. It…was being reborn from the ashes. Soon, the whole book was back, and so was Zoa.

"Reborn from the ashes, like the phoenix." She said. "And soon, vengeance will be ours."


	6. Kairi and Maka vs Griw Ver and Zoa

A few weeks later, Mosaku could leave the hospital. He decided to return to the forest where he got hit.

"Are you insane!" Maka cried. "What if we see them again?"

Mosaku looked up at the sky. "I hope we do. I want to return the favor."

Mosaku and Maka began the walked back to the forest. Two figures followed them, without either knowing they were there. And two other two people following the people who followed Maka and Mosaku. Another two figures flew above the people who followed the people who followed Maka and Mosaku.

Line

Mosaku and Maka arrived at the clearing where Mosaku received his injuries. They were ready for any attacks.

"Dreusion!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, a huge tree emerged from the ground. It began to tip over. "Mikaruka!" Mosaku cast.

Maka began to glow. Mosaku got out of the way. The tree landed on Maka. The tree suddenly disappeared. Maka stood there like nothing.

Griw Ver and Xavier jumped out of the trees. "You're out of the hospital." Griw Ver said. "Hope you got cozy, because your going right back! Cast it!"

Xavier nodded. "You got it small tree casting dude! Dregiron!" Griw Ver's arms turned wooden. A tree appeared from the ground, and it looked like a mallet, twice Griw Ver's height. He picked it up easily. He ran towards Mosaku again. "Mikaru…" Mosaku started, but something stopped him, as well as Griw Ver.

A feather. It was right in front of Griw Ver. Another last second realization, on Griw Ver's part.

Boom.

Griw Ver was blown back. He dropped his huge mallet.

Zoa and Sebastian jumped from the trees next. "Maka, we have come for a rematch!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Griw Ver screamed. "_We_ were here first. _We _should fight them first!"

Kairi and Liz took that moment to leap from the shrubs. "Don't tell me you guys want a rematch too!" Mosaku said. Liz and Kairi went to go stand next to Maka and Mosaku.

"No, we want to help. Four against two just didn't sound fair." Kairi said. Maka smiled at her. She smiled back. When they realized what they were doing, they turned and blushed.

On the other side of the clearing, the teams were arguing. "You were that mamodo who burned my brothers for target practice!" Griw Ver said. "Well, if you weren't such a tree-hugger, maybe it wouldn't matter as much!" Zoa countered. Griw Ver growled at her, and she growled back, and they leaped at each other. Sebastian stopped Zoa and Xavier stopped Griw Ver.

"Little dude, I know you guys like have a funky past and all, that's cool, but she can help us trump Maka and his little girlfriend!" Xavier said. "The surfer is right." Sebastian pointed out. "If we work together, we can defeat the mimic mamodo."

Griw Ver and Zoa turned away from each other. "I agree." Griw Ver said. "I agree too, but I am not happy about it." Zoa said.

Let the team battle begin!

Line

Well, it was a bit short. Maka and Mosaku's SECOND team up battle. Second? You'll learn about it in another story.


	7. The Team Battle II: The Romance

Zoa, Sebastian, Griw Ver, and Xavier stood on one side of the field, while Kairi, Liz, Maka, and Mosaku. A two-on-two battle between the phoenix and lightening shooter, and the tree hugger against the mimic mamodo. The first spell was cast.

"Zaker!" Liz cried. Kairi shot a Zaker towards Griw Ver. "Block lightening, man! Drexus!" Xavier yelled. A line of trees appeared to block the attack. The Zaker hit it and started to burn down the trees. Griw Ver started to cry and Zoa moaned. She waved her hand and the flames extinguished. Griw Ver stopped weeping, looked at Zoa and smiled. She smiled back. Then, they turned from each other and gagged.

"Vidom!" Sebastian screamed. Zoa conjured up a feather. She tossed it at Maka. It would be three seconds until it blew.

Three. The feather soared towards Maka.

Two. Kairi leaped in front of Maka, and Liz casts a Ra seshield.

One. The shield appeared and the feather hit it.

Boom. The feather exploded. The shield immediately shattered. Kairi was blown back into Maka. They fell back, tumbling. Maka was face up, looking at Kairi's face. She looked at him and their eyes locked. They leaned forward, their lips close to touching, when a spell was cast, breaking the bond.

"Dregir, dude!" Xavier said. Griw Ver's fists became huge and wooden again. He ran for Maka and Kairi. They jumped up and got ready. He came close and Mosaku shouted "Mikaruka!" Maka began to glow and Griw Ver gave him a good sock.

Maka was thrown back but unharmed. "Quick, cast it!" Griw Ver hissed at Xavier. "Gee, no need to hiss, tree hugging dude. Dreucage!" Xavier said. Griw Ver jumped back to him and threw his hands to the floor. A cage of wood appeared around Maka. A wooden roof kept in, and something only as big as a worm could fit through the bars. Maka was trapped. "Ha!" Griw Ver laughed. "That cage is indestructible from the inside and out!"

"Let's take advantage of this! Rond Vidom!" Sebastian yelled. Zoa created her vine whip. She whipped it out and it wrapped around Kairi's arm. Her arm began to smoke. Kairi screamed out. Liz tried to take it off. She hurt her hands. Kairi continued to wail, as the opposing team laughed.

Maka had no choice but to watch. It hurt him inside. He yelled "Mosaku, cast it!" Mosaku gave him a questioning look, and then shrugged. "Mikaruka Dregir!" he shouted. He also felt a huge pain in his arm.

Maka obtained huge wooden fists. He started to impale the walls and ceiling of the cage. He punched over and over. Kairi yelled in pain. The opponents laughed. Maka eyes started to flame. His blows started to make powerful impacts. The tree-bars began to crack! With a mighty yell, Maka threw his fist into the air and blasted the cage to smithereens! Suddenly, Mosaku's book began to glow!

Maka ran to Kairi. He grabbed the whip and tore it apart. Kairi had a circular burn mark around her arm. Kairi smiled at Maka. Maka's anger cooled. Suddenly, Kairi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. They held locked until Mosaku got sick and decided to try out the new spell.

"OK, lover boy, times up." He said. Maka broke his bond with Kairi. "Mikado!" Mosaku cast. The Z on his hand pulsated and Mosaku felt pain.

Maka shot a beam from both of his gems. "Drexus!" Xavier cried. A line of trees appeared again. The two beams hit them, covered them in light, a flash of light appeared, and the line was gone! Griw Ver stared at the spots where the trees were, and started to cry.

A new spell appeared in Mosaku's book. _Mikado Drexus?_ Mosaku thought. _Oh I see! The attack hits a defense, destroys it and copies it. _

"That is it. I end this." Zoa said. "Gigano Legeruk!" Sebastian cast. Zoa rose into the air. She was surrounded by a red aura. She spat fire.

"Mikado Drexus!" Mosaku yelled. Maka's gems turned brown. A row of trees appeared in front of Maka. Zoa's flame breath hit it. Griw Ver's crying turned into defeating wails.

Meanwhile, Liz and Kairi went into the trees and snuck around to beside where Sebastian stood. "Zaker." Liz whispered. Kairi shot pink lightening form her mouth. The lightening went straight for the book, and it struck. It hit it and burned.

"Gah!" Sebastian yelled as he dropped the burning book. Zoa's attacked halted and began to disappear. "Zoa!" Sebastian screamed. He started to cry. Zoa tried to comfort him. "You're not going to be reborn again, are you?" He wept. Zoa shook her head. "Alas, I can only come back once." She answered. "I will always remember you." Sebastian said. Zoa smile. "As will I." and with that, she disappeared.

Sebastian cried. Xavier and Griw Ver looked at them. "Uhhhhh…dude." Xavier whispered. They looked at Maka and Mosaku. They got on their knees and begged. "Please, we surrender! Please don't burn our book!" Griw Ver said. "Shaw!" Xavier said. Mosaku and Maka walked over to them. Mosaku picked up their book. He put it down again. Maka pointed his palm towards it, but then put it down. "You have been warned." Mosaku said angrily. Xavier and Griw Ver nodded. When they turned back, Xavier whispered "Gigano Dregir."

Griw Ver started to float in the air. Wooden armor surrouned him, all of it spiked. He charged for Mosaku and Maka.

"Moinaro!" Mosaku cast. He also screamed in pain again. Maka shot two lightening balls. One hit Griw Ver, who barely was knocked back. The other went for Xavier, who cowardly dropped the book and ran.

"You coward!" Griw Ver said. The lightening ball hit the book. It burned to a crisp.

* * *

Liz and Mosaku, and Kairi and Maka, stood face to face. They leaned forward to kiss, and did. Everyone enjoyed every second of the eternal bonds. They separated, and left each other. They would meet again, they were sure of it.

* * *

Awww. Any way, you may be wondering, 'It keeps saying the gems are one his hand!' I mean the palm. I never mentioned it. 


	8. The Elemental Mamodo Enters:The Mistake

Mosaku and Maka went home again. It had been a few battles since Maka had worn his mask, and he intended to wear it the next time. He wouldn't let Amber down.

* * *

A few days past before Maka and Mosaku went out to find new opponents. Maka brought his mask. They decided to go to the amusement park, to relax, and see if any other mamodo were there.

When there, Maka became sidetracked and wanted to go on a bonanza of rides. "Oo, can we go on the roller coaster? No, the Twister! Maybe the Speed Hurler?" He galloped around looking every where. Mosaku was more focused. He then saw something interesting. Two people were standing on the line for the Speed Hurler. One was short, a bit taller than Maka, with buzzed blonde hair. He also had blue eyes and wore a yellow T-shirt with jeans, along with a pair of black tennis shoes.

The taller person he was with had brown hair, green eyes, a red T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and Grey tennis shoes. It was what he was holding that caught Mosaku's attention.

A bluish-purple spell book. The smaller one was a mamodo.

The smaller one noticed Mosaku. "Psst, Dylan." He said. "Is that him? The mimic mamodos spell book reader, Mosaku?" The taller one, now named Dylan, looked at Mosaku, who was trying to spray more water into a clown's mouth than Maka. Dylan nodded. "That is definitely them, Jacob." Dylan whispered. Jacob sighed. "We came here for a good time, and look at what we get."

Maka won the spray game and won a huge teddy bear. He handed it to Mosaku who put it down. Mosaku whispered something to Maka and pointed to Jacob and Dylan. They walked up to Maka and Mosaku. "Well, your mamodo." Jacob said, obviously. "And we are mamodo. It is only traditional that we do battle."

Maka and Mosaku nodded. "I guess your right." Mosaku said. He looked around. "But not here. There are too many witnesses. Let' got to the pool. The emptied it, since its only the beginning of spring." Jacob and Dylan nodded.

* * *

Jacob and Dylan stood on one side. Maka and Mosaku on the other. Maka pulled out his iron, diamond shaped mask, and put it on. They were ready.

"Oh, an introduction. I am Jacob. And this is my partner, Dylan." Jacob said.

"I am Mosaku, and this is my mamodo, Maka. Now let's get this started!" Mosaku said.

Dylan was first. "Pymara!" he shouted. Jacob lifted his hand and shot a fireball.

"Mikaruka!" Mosaku screamed. The fireball hit the glowing Maka. Before Mosaku cast again, he looked at his right hand. The red Z had faded a lot; it almost matched his skin color. He had to trust he wouldn't feel pain. "Mikaruka Pymara!" Mosaku cast, wincing. But there was no pain.

Maka shot the fireball. "Zecloid!" Dylan cried. A circular shield of many swimming colors appeared in front of Jacob. The fireball hit it. The colors all started to shade into red, and then a fireball was shot again!

"It reflects attacks…" Mosaku whispered. "But I can't defend, so I got to Mikaruka!"

Maka glowed again. The fireball hit. "Mikaruka Pymara!" Mosaku shouted. This time, Maka shot the fireball into the air. "Mikado!" Mosaku yelled. Maka shot two beams at the Zecloid shield. It hit it, wrapped it in light, and absorbed it.

"You copied our defense!" Jacob shouted. "Yeah, it's our newest spell." Mosaku gloated. "Just try to attack us now! Moinaro!"

Maka's gems turned maroon. His fists became huge and wooden. He lunged at Jacob. "Blizzmara!" Dylan screamed. Jacob lifted his hand again and icicles were shot. They all it and stuck into Maka's huge fists, and Maka screamed in pain. The wooden fists disappeared. The icicles fell to the ground. Maka went back to stand next to Mosaku.

_Ice _and _fire spells? _Mosaku thought. _Jacob must be…an elemental mamodo!_

Maka got ready for the next spell. His mask still remained in tact. "Zapmara!" Dylan cried. Jacob shot lightening from his hands!

_WHAT! MORE LIGHTENING ATTACKS? Is there a lightening shooters club I don't know about! _Mosaku thought. "Mikado Zecloid!" Mosaku cast. Maka's gems turned bluish-purple and the circular shield of many colors appeared. The Zapmara hit it. The shield absorbed it. The shield became yellow and shot it back. "Zecloid!" Dylan yelled. Another shield appeared. The Zapmara hit it. The attack was sent back and forth, back and forth, until Mosaku got bored. When the attack cam again, he grabbed Maka and the shield disappeared. The Zapmara continued and struck the wall.

Suddenly, icicles were headed in Maka's direction! Neither Mosaku nor Maka was prepared for the attack, and the icicles struck. Maka's armored plate was hit. A lot. None of the icicles struck him. But two bounce off his mask, cracking it a bit.

He was hurt, but alright. "Moinaro!" Mosaku cast. Maka's gems turned orangish-gold. Maka hovered in the air and was surrounded by an odd aura. He lifted his mask to the top of he head and breathed fire.

"Zapmara!" Dylan called. Jacob shot lightening. The lightening struck the flames. A two-pronged attack! The sky seemed to become darker, and either side fought for supremacy. Lightening could be heard in the background. The Zapmara…began to push back Maka's fire! Soon, the attack was inches from Maka. With a sudden shove, the attacks hit Maka, full blast. He was thrown back. The top of his head hit the back of the pool. If it weren't for his mask being there, he would be dead. His mask shattered.

Maka recovered and saw the broken shards of his mask. He began to cry. Rain poured down from the sky. "My mask…it is broken again. Amber…I have failed you again." He whispered. Maka began to stand. Lightening struck. Maka began to glow. "Amber…I will not fail you! I will bring that mask back to you, no matter what! That mask is my life, my pride! I am tired of having my pride shattered!"

Suddenly, Mosaku's book began to glow. It was glowing super brightly! "Maka has not only revealed one spell, but two!" He yelled. The rain continued to pound the earth.

"For Amber…" The glowing Maka whispered.

"For Cari…" Mosaku whispered.

Dylan and Jacob were beginning to become frightened.

I wouldn't blame them. They were in for it.


	9. Gemik Maka

Jacob and Dylan were going to endure the trials of the mimic mamodo.

"Let's try the first new spell. "Moidoka!" Mosaku said. He spoke with no feeling in his voice. It scared Dylan and Jacob. The rains that pelted the ground continued.

Maka's gems turned maroon went from maroon to bluish-purple, then back again. Then, it stopped on maroon. A row of trees appeared in front of Maka. _I see. _Mosaku thought. _It casts a copied defense, like Moinaro. Let's try the next one._

"Gigano Mikado!" Mosaku cast, louder and more firm than before. One of Maka's gems turned maroon. The other turned bluish-purple. He put them together. Light flashed from them and enveloped Maka. In his place, was a huge suit of armor. It was 12 feet tall and spiked everywhere. Maka's face was inside the spiky, gold helmet. The whole suit was gray, except for the gold helmet. The hands were clawed and on the palm of each was a gem, like Maka's. Maka lifted his clawed hands. "A suit of armor." He said. He smiled evilly. Some how, a crack appeared on his face! The crack began to glow. Maka lunged for Jacob.

Here is where things get action-y.

"Pymara, Zapmara, blizzmara!" Dylan shouted. Maka struck his arm into the ground where Jacob once stood. Luckily, Jacob moved. Jacob shot the first blast, which nailed Maka in the side. Maka swung an arm, Jacob ducked. He shot the Zapmara into Maka's face. Then, another crack appeared. Maka grabbed Jacob and Jacob then shot the blizzmara, which did nothing but ricochet off Maka's armor. He giggled and smirked.

"Useless." Maka said. The voice Maka used was odd, and it seemed to be his voice and another deep, odd sounding one. Maka's eyes were pupiless. Maka was angry like nothing else. Even Mosaku noticed an unusual amount of power in Maka. Maka was acting strange.

Maka was holding Jacob in his hand. Jacob began to notice that the gem on the palm was glowing. He was in trouble.

Mosaku had to do something. Maka was out of control! The mimic mamodo has gone wild!

"Maka!" Mosaku cried. "You have to stop this! This has to stop now! He may have broken the mask, but we can fix it! Amber will get her mask back, if it's the last thing you do in this world!"

Maka's eyes had pupils again. The cracks in his face faded. "Mosaku… something…with the gems. They are controlling me! I can not explain…find…Mekain. He will tell you. He knows about the gems…he…will…help… before it's too late!" Maka scremd. He threw Jacob to the ground.

Maka's eyes became pupiless again. His face turned pale green. The huge armor disappeared. Maka was…transformed.

He was five feet tall instead of 4. He had long, white, flowing hair. His face was pale and cracked, everywhere, and his eyes had no pupils. His armor was spike in some places and a huge gem was on his chest. His normal gems were on his palm. On the corners of his mouth were small fangs. But alone the most chilling thing was his expression.

He had this look of pure evil.

"I am back." Maka said. "Once more, I have returned!"

Mosaku looked for his book, but it was gone! Maka looked at him. "I no longer need you, or any one else for that matter." Maka said with a smirk. He lifted his hand and shot a small Zaker to Mosaku, it struck him and he fell back. Maka then looked to Jacob and Dylan. He laughed evilly. "Thank you, you two. I was trapped, but you set me free. In return I will not yet burn your book." he bent down and lifted Jacob's chin with the crook of his finger. "Yet." Maka added. With that, he took and enormous leap and left.

Everyone stood in shock. "Great." Mosaku said. He laughed. "Maka's broken."

Jacob and Dylan looked at each other. 'Well, what do we do?" Jacob asked. "We started this, we should end this."

Mosaku taught. Before Maka went psycho, what did he say to do? Find…someone. Mekain. Fink Mekain, he will tell you about the gems.

"OK you two. We have an evil mimic mamodo on the loose. We have to find this…Mekain. Have either of you heard of him?" Jacob nodded. "Mekain is a wise mamodo who knows a lot about our past. He is also Maka's father."

Mosaku was shocked. What other secrets did Maka not share with him? Mosaku wondered what he was going to do. His mind was swimming. He was getting dizzy. He chose that moment to faint.

The Mimic Mamodo was on the loose. He was evil and Mosaku had to stop him.

Wonderful.

* * *

The mimic mamodo gone bad. Do not worry, this will only take up to three chapters or maybe even less, or more, no one really knows. 


	10. Return of Cari and Amber

Mosaku, Jacob, and Dylan all sat in Mosaku's room, thinking. "Do either of you know where we can find this…Mekain?" Mosaku asked. He tried to piece together Maka's mask. Jacob nodded. "I met him once. He is very wise and runs a store in Tokyo."

"We can bring you there." Dylan offered. "It's the least we can do for causing this mess."

Mosaku smiled. "Thanks." Mosaku said. "But I have a feeling just Jacob can't stop Maka. We need some more help. Time to call up some friends."

* * *

The Last Recruit

Mosaku dialed the number. She had given it to him in case of an emergency. "Liz?" Moskau said. "Hey, we got a situation…yeah, it's bad. Come as soon as you can." Mosaku hung up the phone with a click.

A few hours later, Liz and Kairi appeared at Maka's door. "What happened?" Liz asked when they went into Mosaku's room with Jacob and Dylan. "We don't exactly know." Mosaku said. "What we do know is that something is wrong with Maka. He attacked me."

Liz gasped. "What do we do?" Kairi asked. "I'll tell you what we will do." Mosaku said. "First, we have to get one last recruit. Next, we find this Mekain and ask him what is going one. Finally, we find Maka and turn him back to normal."

"Who are the last recruits?" Jacob asked. Mosaku sighed. "Some old friends, Amber and Cari."

* * *

Mosaku, Amber, Jacob, Liz and Dylan stood in front of Mosaku's old friend's house. It brought bad memories of the past back to Mosaku. It would be the first time Mosaku would see Cari and Amber in six months. Mosaku walked up their porch and rang their doorbell.

Cari opened the door. Her long red hair was cut short, unlike the last time Mosaku saw her. She had also grown. Her eyes were still as big as before and her freckles stayed too. She gasped. "Mo…Mosaku?" She gave him a hug. "It has been so long! Does this mean you forgive Amber and me for what we did?"

Mosaku separated the hug. Amber saw the look on his face and realized something was wrong. "What happened?" She said, sounding worried. She took a quick look around the group. "And where is Maka."

Mosaku sighed. "That's the problem. There is something wrong with Maka."

"Wh-what is it?" She asked. "We don't know." Mosaku said. "But we do know he is powerful and we need as much help as we can." Cari nodded. "I understand. AMBER!" she called. Stomps could be heard coming down the stairs. Amber appeared. She was still the same. She still wore blue jeans and a blue shirt. She still had her purple ribbon around her neck. Her eyes were still just as big as Cari's and her blue hair was still worn long. She froze up as soon she saw Mosaku.

"You have returned!" Amber ran up to him and hugged his legs. "Have you forgiven us for what we did?" she asked. Mosaku nodded. Amber hugged him tighter.

"Amber," Cari said. "Mosaku needs our help. Maka is having some problems and he needs our help. Should we help them?"

Amber tried to look puzzled. "Hmm, I guess, if we can find some time in our schedule."

Mosaku smiled. The final recruit was, well, recruited. Now, to find Mekain. Jacob and Dylan would help with that.

* * *

Gemik Maka's First Battle

Maka had found a mamodo team in a field next to an industrial factory. The grass there was brown and dead. The air was smelly and probably would kill you if you inhaled too much of hit. A river was there, but its waters were brown and sludgy. The sky was dark and pollution clouded.

The mamodo was taller than old Maka and had filthy, limping gray hair. Its clothes wore a step bellow rags. His eyes were pupiless, like Maka's, and gray. His name was Sindre.

His book reader's face was skinny and gray. He looked like something out of the grave.

His book was smoke gray. His name was Randolf Smeegrus.

Randy's mamodo inhaled deeply. "Ah, don't you love that filthy air? It gets me very…happy."

Maka smiled. Maka himself was a little more different. He had more cracks on his face. His hair had a line of red down the middle. "Yes, destruction and death is most gratifying." He smiled evilly. "Death, especially." He lifted his hand. It trickled with electricity. He shot a pink lightening blast.

"Smoshield!" Randy cast. Sindre inhaled and breathed out a circle of smog. The lightening hit it. It swam around in the brown smoke and was fired back, except this time it was brown.

Maka smiled. He lifted his hands and they turned huge and wooden. The brown lightening hit his fist and they caught fire. Maka shrunk his hands again and they were still on fire he blew on each and the fires went out. Next, Maka put his hands on the ground. His arms trickled with lightening. The ground caught fire. Maka stood in the center. He lifted his arms and the flames flew into his palms. Two huge fireballs were in his hands. He tossed them both.

"Fire?" Sindre said. "Wrong choice. Slureem!" Randy said. Sindre shot two shots of acid and they collided with the fireballs. The acid caught fire and the sludge fell to the ground.

Sindre looked at Maka. Maka laughed. "You have drawn out defeat long enough. Now, to finish you." He lifted his arms straight up. Suddenly, he brought them straight down into the earth. "Muka!" Randy yelled. Sindre started to exhale a brown-green gas. A huge tree appeared beneath Maka. He stood at the top with his arms crossed. He was out of reach of the poisonous gas.

"That is it." Sindre said. He looked at Randy. Randy nodded his skull-like head. "Lushonu Morintei!" He called. Sindre slammed his hands into the ground. A shockwave erupted throughout the dead field. After the wave, sludge appeared everywhere. Sindre laughed as the tree slowly started to melt into the acids.

Maka giggled at their efforts. He shaped his hands like a gun and shot a fireball out of his index finger. When he did so, a few more lines of red hair appeared. The fireball hit the sludge and it all caught fire. "Oh no!" Sindre called. Maka began to laugh evilly out loud. Sindre caught fire, as well as Randy. Everything burned to the ground. Soon, the flames reached the nearby factory and that exploded. Maka walked away, quietly giggling.

"Yes, death is most gratifying indeed." He said. As he did so, a few more cracks formed on his face. "The transformation is almost complete. Soon, I will win this battle."


	11. Mekain's Bad News

After an hour or two on the subway, the gang (which is now composed of Cari, Amber, Jacob, Dylan, Kairi, Liz, and Mosaku) emerged into the busy air of Tokyo. They say people on bicycles everywhere. "We know just where to find Mekain. Try to keep up." Jacob said and started running. Everyone was surprised at first, but started to follow.

Soon, Jacob suddenly halted in front of the house. Because he stopped so abruptly, Mosaku ran into him, and then Cari, closely followed by Amber, in close fourth Dylan, and in dead last, Liz and Kairi.

After they straightened things out, they looked at where they were. Compared to everything else, this shop was particularly small. "Is this Mekain's place?" Mosaku asked. Jacob nodded. Mosaku went up to the door and knocked. His knocks reverberated around the house and he long heard the echoes.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a man. He was taller than Mosaku, and his hair was gray and short. He wore normal people clothes and even had even had five o' clock shadow. The only different he had from any old man was his face. He had markings similar to Maka's. "He-hello?" Mosaku said. "Are you Mekain? My name's…"

"Mosaku, I heard." The man said gruffly. "Come in. Who are your friends here?" He pointed to the rest of the group. "Friends. Can they come in too?" Mosaku asked. The man's stern expreesion turned to one of happiness. "Any friend of Mosaku is a friend of mine. Come on in, everybody."

Everyone looked at each other and came in. Mosaku looked around the house. It was filled with cobwebs and very dusty. Mosaku noticed that objects, like wooden dolls, hung from little hooks.

The man came up to a table. He flung some spiders of the chairs and wiped the dust off. He sat down and gestured for Mosaku to sit as well. He did. "Allow me to introduce myself." he said. "I am Mekain. I run this shop and am Maka's only parent."

Only? What happened to his mother?

"Umm, Mr. Mekain, something is wrong with Maka. He…is evil."

Mekain responded in no way to the news. "So you have come here for an explanation?" He said. Mosaku nodded. Mekain nodded. "I might as well explain the history of Maka's gems." Everyone bent down and leaned forward and listened.

"The gems are Maka's sole power source. Without them, he can not use his spells. You see, Maka's tiny body can not store the energy of all the spells he copies. If you kept it all inside himself, he would die. The gems are actually a prison for a very powerful mamodo. Long ago, there lived a very powerful mamodo. He was evil and threatened to over throw the king. The king was furious and instead of imprisoning him in stone, he imprisoned him inside two gems. This powerful mamodo's name was Gemik."

Mekain paused as if remembering something horrible. "Any way, Maka was being teased one day because he couldn't use his spells. He ran into a forest and became hopelessly lost. He fell into a ditch and found a sanctuary. In the center of the room was a pedestal with two gems on them. The gems attacked and attached themselves onto Maka. Now, if Maka becomes too infuriated, he unleashes Gemik. If Gemik breaks out of Maka, not only will Maka die, but Gemik would surely be unstoppable and would become king."

Mosaku and the others let that sink in. "How do we stop Gemik?" Mosaku asked. Mekain shook his head. "It will be hard. The enormous gem on his chest, if it is cracked and destroyed, Gemik will have to recede into Maka's gems permanently."

Mosaku stood up. "We will stop Gemik no matter what!" The whole gang yelled out an agreement. Mekain did as well. "How do we find him?" Mosaku asked. Mekain focused for a moment. "He is awaiting you. He is in the remains of the forest where Maka first saw Amber's spells.

"Remains?" Mosaku said.

"He destroyed everything." Mekain said grimly.

* * *

Gemik sat on a rock in the middle of a white field. "They are coming." he said. Maka's face was more cracked than ever and there was starting to be more red hair than white. "This will be fun." Gemik looked up at the sky, which was black with smoke. "Three more hours until I am free." He laughed maniacally. 


	12. The Battle Against Gemik Maka

Amber and Cari lead everyone to the remains of the forest where Amber showed Maka and Mosaku her spells. Everything was burnt down. Gemik Maka sat on a rock in the center of the ashes with his back turned to everyone. "I knew you would be coming." he said. "You want to try to stop me." Gemik Maka faced the group. His long hair was completely red. His eyes, still pupiless, were now an ink black. The enormous gem on his chest was swimming with many colors. Gemik Maka leaped off his perch and readied himself. Jacob, Dylan, Kairi, Liz, Amber, and Cari readied themselves for battle.

Gemik Maka laughed. "You are very…oh, what is the word…stupid. I am too powerful. And in two hours, I will hatch from this eggshell and become king! Just try to stop me!"

He shot a white beam at Amber. "Shieldosk!" Cari shouted. A circular shield, five feet in diameter, of many blue daggers appeared. The daggers flew in circles. The beam hit the shield, enveloped it in light, and the shield disappeared. Gemik Maka smiled.

"Zapmara!" Dylan yelled. "Zaker!" Liz cried. Dylan and Kairi shot lightening. The two bolts circled each other until they became one powerful lightening blast. Gemik Maka swirled his arms and summoned the shield of the many blue daggers appeared. The enormous lightening blast hit it. The shield completely survived the attack. Suddenly, the daggers stopped spinning and straightened out. They spun around Gemik Maka as he laughed maniacally. The daggers flew out in many directions.

"Ra seshield!"

"Zecloid!"

"Lodenosk!"

A heart shield and a shield of many colors appeared. Two blues energy daggers appeared in Amber's hands. She jumped up and spun very fast, like the Tasmanian devil. The daggers hit the shields. When the daggers hit Amber, they spun around her and shot back to Gemik Maka. Gemik Maka simply ducked. Then, he shot two beams at the two shields. They were both captured. "Three captured defenses." He said. Another small crack appeared on Gemik Maka's face. "Tick tock tick tock!" Gemik Maka teased.

Mosaku had to watch. He was starting to realize the hopelessness.

Meanwhile, Amber continued to spin. She raced toward Gemik Maka. Gemik Maka began to glow when Amber spun into him. She hit him, but Gemik Maka stood still. Soon, Amber stopped spinning and fell panting. She got back up and ran back to Cari. Gemik Maka laughed. "Another copied spell."

Another barrage of spells came in. "Pymara!" Dylan called. "Teo Zaker!" Liz yelled. Kairi shot a powered Zaker from her hand and Jacob shot a fireball. They attacked from the sides, hoping to get an opening.

They didn't.

Gemik Maka glowed and the spells hit him. He jumped up and shot a fireball at Kairi and a Teo Zaker at Jacob. Neither side was prepared. Kairi was hit with a fireball and Jacob with a blast of lightening. When Gemik Maka landed, he put his fists together, took them apart, and there there was a long red feather whip. He wrapped it around Jacob, who screamed out in pain, spun him around a bit and threw him into the ground, where he rubbed into the ground for a few feet. The whip remained tied around Jacob.

He then shot a pymara at the whip. It caught fire, and so did Jacob. He twisted and turned. Dylan thought quickly, and so did Jacob. "Zapmara! Blizzmara! Pymara!" Dylan screamed. Jacob quickly shot a lightening blast on the ground and a deep hole appeared. He then shot icicles into the ditch. He then shot a fireball and all the icicles melted. It was a pool of water. Jacob jumped in and the fires went out, but he still had burns in many places. "We have to treat those burns." Dylan said. Jacob and Dylan were out of the battle as they fled for the nearest house.

"Looks like I got one." Gemik Maka said. He turned to the leftovers. He smiled big. "You still stand and fight, you dolts! Can't you see I'm invincible?" He teased. Kairi and Amber said nothing.

"Maybe we can combine our spells." Amber whispered. Kairi nodded. "Follow my lead." They said to their book readers. They nodded. "Gigano Zakeruga!" Liz yelled.

Kairi threw her hands up into the air. Gemik Maka gave her a puzzled look. The ash clouds in the sky were replaced with storm clouds. Lightening struck. All the lightening started to strike in one spot. They all created one ball of energy. The ball transformed into a unicorn. It trickled with electricity. "Nosk!" Cari cast. Amber threw a blue dagger at the horned horse. It hit it, but went into it, and the horse's horn turned into a blue dagger.

The beast charged at Gemik Maka. Gemik Maka braced himself as the pink electrical unicorn charged into him. He tried to push it back, but it was too strong. Meanwhile, Amber and Kairi placed themselves for the finishing move. The electrically charged horned horse disappeared in a bright flash of light. Gemik Maka was blown back. A few more cracks appeared on his face. "Only about one more hour." He said. "Enough of the mimicked spells! This…" he threw his hands far apart. "…is all original!"

He clapped his hands together hard. An explosive shockwave erupted from his palms. This also gave Amber a brief notice that Maka's gems were as cracked as his face.

Any way, the sonic clap blew everyone back. Amber's part had to be done now!

"MAKA!" she cried.

Gemik Maka halted. He looked at her with pupiless eyes. She could see that his pupils were returning. "Maka…you have to stop this. You are hurting people. We know you don't want to fight. You vowed to fight for me, to keep the mask safe, our token of friendship and the holder of our pact. When you saw it cracked and destroyed, it crushed you. You let anger replace sorrow and you unleashed something within you that you couldn't control."

Kairi slowly made it to her position. She gave a small nod. The nearby Mosaku crossed his fingers. Some of the cracks on Gemik Maka's face began to recede. His pupils were clearly seen, though his eyes were still red. His hair was becoming white again, too. Amber continued.

"Maka, I know I have said this before, but I must say it again I am sorry. Not only for doing what I did in the past, but for the pain I am about to cause you."

Gemik Maka immediately understood. All the cracks reformed. His hair became red once more. His eyes went blank. "A trap!" he yelled. His scream was followed by another.

"Teo Zaker!"

Kairi shot the lightening and it hit the enormous gem on Gemik Maka's chest. The lightening seemed to flow into the gem. Gemik Maka cried out in pain. The gem began to crack. Gemik Maka put both hand in front of his gem. It trickled with electricity. Amber leaped in front of Gemik Maka. "Bao Noskuruga!"

Amber's mouth opened wide and many blue daggers flowed out and into the air. They danced around until they became an enormous dragon. The blue dagger dragon charged at Gemik Maka. He said only one thing before the attack hit.

"I thought I had won…"

The dragon charged into Gemik Maka. When it disappeared, something amazing happened.

The gem on his chest cracked open. Shadow poured out of them and spread out around him. The gems on Maka's palms were glowing like never before. The shadows fled into the light and disappeared into the gems. Maka shrunk to his normal height. His long red flowing hair shrunk back into his head and became gray and spiky. His eyes became their usual pupiled and gray. His armor was the same. He was Maka once more, even with is golden crown.

Maka stood for a bit and then smiled. "Thank…" he began, but then fell on his face. Mosaku ran over to help him. He saw his gems were still glowing, but eventually the light died down.

Mosaku's book then appeared beside him. It was glowing.

"Another new spell…" Mosaku thought. Mosaku laughed sort of crazily out of sheer relief.

The mimic mamodo was alright.


	13. Good Bye Amber

Everyone awaited Maka to wake. When he did, he saw all his friends around him. He stood up. He looked around the burnt field. "Did…did I do this?" he said. Mosaku nodded. Maka put his face in his hands. Mosaku bent down and put his hand on Maka's back.

"I…still have his power…" Maka whispered He stood up. His eyes glowed white. His gems glowed brightly as well. "I will fix…what I have broken!"

Maka threw his hands up. Everyone stepped back. He pile-drove them into the earth. An enormous shockwave erupted around the field. After a few seconds, a small sapling came from the ground. It grew bigger, and bigger, until it was a tree. More saplings appeared. And more. And more. Soon, the entire field looked as if it were just sprouting trees straight from the earth. The green shockwave could be seen from space.

In seconds, the whole forest was returned to normal, even with the clearing. A single yellow flower than had been there sprouted. Maka was beat again. Everyone cheered. Mosaku went up to Maka. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I…I don't know. It wasn't me."

"Could it be?" Mosaku said, stunned. Maka looked at his gems.

"Oh, Maka," Mosaku said. "I have something for you to give to Amber." He pulled out the reformed mask. Maka gasped happily. He took it and gave Mosaku a hug. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

He ran over to Amber. She looked into his stone gray eyes. He pulled out the iron diamond shaped mask. He also held the single yellow flower that sprouted. Amber took both. She smiled at Maka and he smiled back. "I am glad you returned this to me." Amber said. She handed the mask back to Maka. "But you keep it. If we never see each other again, I want you to have something to remember me by."

Jacob, Dylan, Liz, Kairi, Cari, and Mosaku were about to cry.

Maka accepted the mask. "But what can I give you?" Maka asked. Maka looked at his golden crown. He took it off and gave it to Amber. She took it and put it on. Maka put on his mask on, and then put it on the top of his head. Amber gave Maka a kiss on the cheek. Maka pulled her in for a huge hug.

Jacob and Dylan broke out in wails.

"IT'S SO SAD!" Jacob cried out. "YEAH, LIKE THE TITANIC!" Dylan wailed.

After the hug, Amber and Maka said their goodbyes. "I will never forget you, mimic mamodo. I promise to keep this crown safe." Amber said. Maka nodded. "And I promise to keep the mask safe from harm as well. Good bye, Amber."

"Good bye, Maka."

Mosaku didn't have to say good bye. He would see Cari again. He hoped.

Jacob and Dylan parted as well. They apologized and said they had to return to their team, some people named Tajit, Cergo, something like that. They left as well.

It was Mosaku, Maka, Kairi, and Liz. They gave each other hugs and had to part as well.

Mosaku and Maka felt that it was time. They left the forest and made their way home.

* * *

Mosaku and Maka stepped onto Mosaku's porch and went home to rest, it had been a long day. 

They didn't notice someone standing on the wall of the building. "They do live here." it said. "I better tell her."

* * *

The next day Maka and Mosaku decided to visit the park looking for mamodo battles. The next battle was soon.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. FORGIVE ME! 


	14. The Inferno Mamodo

Maka and Mosaku were at the park. Surprisingly, no one was there. They sat on a bench beneath a tree. The stage was definitely set for a mamodo battle. Maka and Mosaku braced themselves. Suddenly, they heard some branches break from above and a small scream. They looked up and a small girl fell out of the tree and fell on her face. "Owie!" the girl cried. "Great, Ember, you blew our cover." Someone from up in the tree said. The person who the voice belonged to jumped down with grace.

The little girl, apparently named Ember, had blue eyes and short brown hair. She wore a dress like Zatch's, but red, with a gold bow. The bow had a red ruby in the middle. She wore red shoes. Her partner had grayish-blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray hoddie sweater. Across it were the words Varsity Athletics in dark blue with white outlining. She also wore a seashell necklace that had a tiny white shell then three tiny wooden rings. She was holding a blackish-red spell book. They were a mamodo team.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea, that I dragged us into another mamodo battle." Ember apologized. The one named Chelsea sighed. "Don't blame it on yourself. Battles are inevitable."

Maka and Mosaku readied themselves. Maka put on his mask, the gift from an old friend. Maka and Mosaku also took a few steps back to give themselves some room. "Well, we came here for a battle, and we got one! Gigano Moinaro!" Mosaku cast.

Maka shoes the color of his gems. They turned bluish-purple and Maka shot a fire ball at Ember. Ember couldn't help but smile. The attack hit her head on, but she didn't flinch! "A fire spell? On me? You must be insane." Ember said, cockily. "Now it's our turn!" Chelsea cried. "Samyi!"

Ember's eyes turned red and she inhaled deeply. When she blew out, a blast of flame erupted from her mouth. The fire blasted forward. Maka and Mosaku rolled to the side. They turned and saw a blaze of flame where they stood. _Huh. The spell only goes so far. _Mosaku thought. "OK, Maka, let's try our new strategy. Nadido!"

Maka's gems turned purple. There was a bright flash. After the flash, two more Maka's stood. "OK now for phase two! Gigano Moinaro!" Mosaku yelled.

Maka 1's gem's turned maroon. Maka 2's gem's turned orangish-gold. The third Maka's gems turned pink. The plan was set in motion.

First, Maka 3 shot a Teo Zaker from his palm. Ember jumped up to avoid the attack. While she was in the air, a long whip made of feathers wrapped around Ember. Maka 2's Rond Vidom had wrapped around Ember. The burns didn't bother her. Maka 2 pulled Ember toward him. Maka 1 was ready with huge wooden fists. He punched Ember and sent her flying back. She fell on the floor, hurt. The three Maka's lined up again and two of them disappeared.

"Ember! Are you alright?" Chelsea said. She helped Ember up. "That hurt…" Ember said. Chelsea sighed. "As long as you are alright. Let's keep this going. Sawchard!"

Ember lifted her hand above her head. Then, from no where, a blaze of fire shot from her hand about three feet up. The flame disappeared and replacing it was a sword. The sword had a red handle. The blade was silver with gold streaks across it. The blade was surrounded by red a blue flames. Ember grabbed the sword and ran towards Maka with it.

"Mikaruka!" Mosaku screamed. Maka glowed and Ember chopped him with her blade. The sword did no damage to Maka. Ember quickly ran back to Chelsea's side. Maka stopped glowing. "Mikaruka Sawchard!" Mosaku cast.

Maka's gems turned blackish-red and he obtained the fire sword. He ran towards Ember with it. "Shieldro Sewu!" Chelsea cried. A circle of fire appeared in front of Ember. In the circle, a shield appeared. The shield had an imprint of a large flame on the front. Around the fire imprint were small red stars. The shield was engulfed in flames. Maka chopped the shield, but it didn't work. In fact, he was blown back by a burst of flame. He landed on his back behind Mosaku.

"Maka, are you all right?" Mosaku said. Maka groaned and stood up. "Yeah, kind of. Let's try something else."

Mosaku nodded. "Mikado!" Mosaku yelled. Maka's gems shot two white beams. The beams hit the fire shield. The shield was enveloped in light. "Huh!" Ember said. The shield disappeared and the two white beams went back into Maka's gems. He had captured the defense.

"Hey, you stole my shield!" Ember cried. She pouted. "We'll, no shield will protect you from this! Sayim Tempoyi!"

Ember's hands caught fire. She didn't seem to mind. She raised her hand high and thrust it forward. A fireball, like the spell pymara, shot from her hand. "Why block when we can counter! Gigano Moinaro!" Mosaku cast.

Maka's gems turned pink. His hands trickled with electricity. He shot two lightening orbs from his hands. One of the lightening balls hit with one of the fireballs. They both exploded with a blast of electricity and fire. The other electric ball went for Ember.

Ember pulled one of her arms back casually and threw it forward. Another fireball came from her hand. It collided with the lightening orb. Both attacks were cancelled out.

"How many fireballs can you throw?" Maka said from behind his mask. Ember smiled. "I am glad you asked." She started rapidly throwing her hands forward. Fireball after fireball after fireball came towards Maka. She also sent some towards Mosaku. "Gigano Moinaro!" Moskau yelled.

Maka's gems flashed blue-green. He quickly obtained two blue daggers, jumped into the air and began to spin around like the Tasmanian devil. The fireballs meant for him hit him and immediately just disappeared into bursts of flame. Maka just kept spinning. He was still in the air. The fireballs met for Mosaku met their target. Mosaku was blown back and hurt. Maka then decided to stop spinning and fall down, dizzy and almost passed out.

Mosaku looked at the armor chest plate that protected his front. It was dented in places. "Man, those fireballs hurt. Maka, why didn't you try to stop the attack?" Mosaku asked. Maka stood up, very dizzy and stammered out. "I can't…control…the whirlwind…very…dizzy…" he decided then to pass out.

Mosaku picked Maka up and shook him violently. "Maka! Now is no time to do that! Maka! WAKE UP!" Mosaku yelled.

Maka wasn't really totally out. He was too dizzy to stand. "Now is our chance! Time to end this! Samin Sitmin!" Chelsea yelled. Ember brought both of her hands into the air. Mosaku chose that time to hold Maka like a foot ball and hold the gray-green spell book. Ember chose that moment to shoot a huge blast of flames out of each of her hands.

Mosaku had to think, fast. He rolled to get out of the way of the first, to only get into the next. As a half second decision, he put Maka in front of him and read faster than he had ever before "Mikaruka!"

Maka glowed white and the flames hit him. Suddenly, like a huge flame tornado, the fire spiraled into the very dizzy Mimic Mamodo. The flames disappeared inside Maka.

The new spell appeared in the spell book. Mosaku gave Maka a quick glance. Maka's eyes were slightly opening and closing. He was still dizzy! _He can't fight. _Mosaku thought. _He can barely stand. _Mosaku thought for another moment. _But he can still fight!_

Mosaku decided to hold back on the fire spell. Since Maka couldn't stand on his own, maybe something else would let him stand. "Gigano Mikado!"

One of Maka's gems turned blue-green while the other turned bluish-purple. The colors faded into a white color and started to glow. Soon, Maka was engulfed in light. He levitated into the air and then there was a huge blast of light. Everyone was blinded. When the light faded, Maka was in a huge suit of armor. Maka was less dizzy now and was starting to regain control. He still wobbled and the huge armor swayed as he tried to regain balance. Maka was barely able to lift one of the claw like hands and point it at Chelsea. Ember nor Chelsea didn't know what to expect. They readied themselves. The gem at the palm of the claw started to glow. The light didn't last long until the beam shot a white laser. Ember and Chelsea quickly reacted. Out of panic, Chelsea screamed out "Samyizakenga!"

Ember jumped in front of Chelsea and opened her mouth wide. A little flame appeared in the front of her mouth. The flame grew quicker than the blink of an eye. In one second it was an enormous dragon made of flame! The dragon greatly resembled Zatch's Bao Zakeruga, though larger. The beam Maka shot was puny compared to the dragon. The beam hit it, but did nothing.

The dragon was through. It charged toward the armored the wayward Maka. The thing's size made it look like it could go through him like wet tissue. Maka had to do something and FAST. First instinct was to blast it, full power. Maka tried it. The thing rolled and dodged it. Man, it was fast too! That got rid of the possibility of running. Only one last option.

Maka left his armor, which turned to light and disappeared. Maka swayed back and forth, but was still trying to keep balance. He gave Mosaku a quick look and the dragon raced forward. Mosaku quickly caught the hint and read the spell. "Mikaruka!"

Maka glowed and the dragon seemed to put on a smug grin. The dragon impaled Maka, and he surprisingly was sent flying back. The dragon then found out its error to late. It was being spiraled into Maka. It seemed like the fire just kept pouring out of Ember's mouth. But soon, then entire dragon was inside Maka.

"But…how? The other spell…" and with that, Ember passed out. Chelsea caught her. And also with that, Maka fell to the earth. _Both sides are incapable of battle. _Mosaku thought. _It is a draw._

Mosaku gave Chelsea a small nod, which she returned. They were thinking the same thing. No winner. Mosaku and Chelsea grabbed their respective mamodos and shoved off.

A shadow watch from afar. "He is strong. Did you see those spells? That is the mamodo that sent Zoa back to the mamodo world. Twice." The shadow said to another that stood right behind it. "Yup. Fighting him will be a challenge, don't you think, Miasma?" the second shadow asked. "Yes, he will be quite fun to fight." The first shadow said. The first shadow waved a hand of dismissal, and suddenly they both disappeared.


End file.
